


Like A Virgin

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [23]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Innocent!OFC, Smut, Virgin!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H always manages to make you horny...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Like A Virgin

\- You have been dating Triple H for months now  
\- He’s been respectful to you  
\- Let you choose how far you go  
\- So far, it’s been nothing but kissing  
\- Kissing and a little light petting  
\- Never anywhere sexual  
\- Usually he likes to stroke your hair  
\- Kiss your neck  
\- Grip your hips  
\- Little things  
\- Edging you slowly closer to sex  
\- Never pushing  
\- Always respectful if you need to stop  
\- This time though  
\- This time you’ve stripped down a little  
\- He’s in his boxers  
\- You in panties and a bra  
\- He smiles when you whine at his touch  
\- He loves when you whine  
\- It makes him feel powerful  
\- He begins to stroke your skin again  
\- Gently guiding you so you press against him a little  
\- Despite yourself, you moan  
\- The combination of his fingers skimming the underside of your breasts  
\- And his cock through his boxers  
\- The pressure of pressing down even a little onto him  
\- Draws it out of you  
\- He smiles  
\- Breaking the kiss you’ve both been lost in   
\- And speaks softly  
\- “I think thats the first time i’ve heard you moan…it was like a fucking melody.”  
\- You smile  
\- You love when he talks like that  
\- "I didn't know you were so sensitive."  
\- “You do now...”  
\- He smiles  
\- Kisses you  
\- “You want to continue... or stick with this?”  
\- Despite everything, you want him  
\- All of him  
\- You can feel he wants you  
\- “Let’s keep going...”


End file.
